


eyes on me [K/DA akali x fem!reader]

by fleeting_fantasy



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Akali is a smooth talker and a smooth dancer, Akali is interested by the reader, Akali is the DJ, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Dirty Dancing, Dom Akali, Evelynn is the owner, F/F, Grinding, K/DA is a nightclub, Kai'sa + Ahri + Akali + Reader are workers, Pet Names, Reader has a crush on Akali, Reader is a bartender, Rough Kissing, Useless Lesbians, dancing until the sun comes up, flustered reader, hickey, hot and steamy, implied future one night stand, night club, on a break, probably going to her place afterwards, they're just havin a good time, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: K/DA, a famous local nightclub run by four of the most popular girls. You got the opportunity to work there as a humble bartender, which only seemed to further your crush on the most mysterious one of all-- the DJ, Akali. It seemed like fate decided to be merciful, letting you have a chance encounter, where you learn she seems to have her eyes on you as well, and wants to have some fun with it.[Nightclub AU (K/DA)]
Relationships: Akali & Ahri, Akali & Evelynn, Akali & Kai'sa, Akali/Fem!Reader, Akali/Female Reader, Akali/Reader
Kudos: 113





	eyes on me [K/DA akali x fem!reader]

Your back pressed against the wall, the open space behind the bar giving you room to breathe while observing the mob in front of you full of drunken dancing and energy. It was overwhelming at times, and even a little intimidating. The fear of not wanting to be swept up and tossed around carelessly made you shy away from enjoying the crowd on your break. Even so, you stayed behind the bar, eyes glued on the bright neon that flashes every so often on the DJ as she swayed her hips and cheered the crowd on. She was good, there was no denying it. She could rile up a crowd in seconds and drop them flat, taking them for a ride that they’ll never forget. Your body started to sway unconsciously whenever she took center stage, though from her skills or from the sultry look in her eyes, you didn’t know. 

A sigh escaped your lips, shifting your gaze from your phone back up to the lifted stage, hearing the change in music. Ahri stood in the place of Akali, her own voice leading the crowd into a frenzy. She was one of the most popular girls, after all. You smiled to yourself and pushed yourself off of the wall, slowly heading back into the ‘employees only’ area of the club. If Akali wasn’t on stage, then there wasn’t a real reason for you to stay out there, surrounded by the overwhelming smell of alcohol and sweat. Perhaps you were daydreaming a little too much, though, as you hadn’t even noticed when the spunky DJ bumped into you, causing you to let out a yelp as you nearly fell down. 

“Woah—!” Akali disappeared from in front of you for a split moment as your eyes shut, preparing for an uncomfortable landing, only to hear a grunt and feel arms wrapped around you as she held you and helped you regain your balance. “Sorry there, dollie.” She laughed softly, the black mask slightly muffling her words. Under the regular lights of the club, her appearance was normal and you would never have guessed that she was covered in paint, like a secret only few could admire. “We better be more careful where we’re walking, huh?” Akali pulled down her mask with a cheeky grin, her slightly sweaty but energetic appearance made your heart flutter.

“Y-Yeah, sorry about that.” Your laugh was a little more nervous than you intended it to be, pushing some of your hair back as you tried to cool the blush on your cheeks. It was hard to deny that you didn’t hold any sort of crush on the woman, not when you were so close to her and she called you by such a sweet name. “Ah, you just got off the stage, right?” You asked, switching the conversation, though your intentions could be written off as being concerned for a fellow worker, it felt much more personal; just wishing to talk with her a little longer before she was swept away again by a hoard. “How long is your break?”

Akali looked at you with a puzzled expression for a moment, though felt herself smiling. It wasn’t hard for her to get a read on people, and being alone in the hallway, you were an open book to her. “I’ve got an hour. I don’t know you too well yet, so why don’t we spend it together?” She asked, her fingers brushing against your arm. 

“O-Oh, ah… s-sure.” You cleared your throat, the attempts at keeping yourself composed felt futile as your mind kept swimming with scenarios that you would never let escape of her pushing you against the wall and teasing you until you were at the brink of tears. You shifted a little, breathing a little slower to slow your racing heartbeat.

You hadn’t even noticed when Akali’s hand slid into yours, gently tugging you along, right back from where you came. “Let’s have some fun!” She pulled her mask back up, sheathing the deadly smirk on her lips from the world as she pulled you back out into the blacklight. You tugged yourself away, the sudden movement surprising the both of you. She tilted her head and her hands came to rest on her belt. “I know you haven’t danced here yet. Don’t worry, it’ll just be you and me. I’ll take you to the top and make your head spin.” She backed up slowly, letting herself be engulfed by the blacklight.  
“Hehe, come on, I dare ya.” Akali’s eyes glistened with excitement, her words almost challenging as she held her hand out to you, the only part of her body that was normal as the blacklight made her appearance appear demonic in nature but you couldn’t help but be drawn to it. “What better way is there for us to bond?”

Your eyebrows furrowed, trying to come up with any excuse to pull her back into the light. “What if they see you—?” You exclaimed, unable to stop your feet from taking a step forward, covering your toes in the blacklight. 

“Let ‘em see me, they can’t stop me.” She purred, her confidence slowly making you lose control of yourself. “I’ll make this look like magic. Just trust me.” Akali’s words pulled you in, the mask shifting to match her wicked grin as you slowly took her hand, covering yourself in the same neon paint she wore, slowly but surely. 

She tugged you along, making a path among the countless other people and leading you in one of the quieter corners of the dancefloor, pulling you closer and gluing her hands to your waist. “Show me what you’ve got, babygirl.” Akali laughed, her hands guiding your hips as she moved hers, helping you along as you slowly fell under her spell with the music blasting in the background. 

Whether it was because of her or second hand intoxication, you let yourself get a little carried away in the hands of Akali, your own snaking behind her neck and tangling themselves in her hair, tugging it sharply and causing her to gasp as you let the music determine your movements. You had taken Akali off guard, and she stared at you with wide eyes for a moment before pushing you back a step closer to the wall.

“Now you’re really playing with fire, darlin,” Akali breathed out, the fire in her eyes plain and clear as she pressed herself towards you, her grinding hips taking the lead from your control. “I was just warming up!” She laughed as your cheeks grew red again, the feeling of power surging in her. She leaned into you and pulled down her mask, brushing her lips against your neck. 

“H-Hey what are—?” You squeaked out, the wall making contact with your back as she kissed your neck slowly, pulling and teasing the skin with her teeth. You bit the inside of your cheek, hands slightly shaky as you gripped onto the glowing jacket she wore as it slipped down her shoulders as if it were your only lifeline from sinking down into a pleasure you weren't sure you could return from. “A-Akali, I still have to finish my shift..!”

She didn't respond, continuing to kiss down to your collar and letting her lips linger on another spot, kissing it tenderly and letting a red blossom underneath it. She pulled away and drifted her lips up to yours, moving one of her hands from your waist to your cheek. “It’s fine, just let yourself enjoy the moment.” Akali mumbled before connecting her lips to yours again, her eyes fluttering closed as the pent up excitement were exchanged between the two of you like a whisper only you two could hear. It was nigh impossible to try and resist her, holding you so sweetly amongst the chaotic environment while your bodies continued to sway together. “I’ve got you,” Her voice was low and assertive rather than teasing, as if commanding you. “We’ve got all the time in the world.” She laughed again, pulling away for good after stealing another quick kiss. 

Akali brought her mask back to cover her mouth and nose, and intertwined your fingers while you were still in a daze from the dancing and then Akali’s sudden kiss. “What do you mean...?” You asked slowly, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, cheeks red and head spinning. 

Her mask glowed close to you, the teeth moving along to her words and causing your knees to nearly buckle under the glow of her golden eyes. “I’ll call Evelynn later and apologize, but I want to take my time with you. I won’t stop, not until the sun rises.” She tugged off her snapback, the wild hair underneath it so alluring that you had to consciously stop yourself from tugging her hair and kissing her roughly, and placed it on your own head, the logo of the club reflecting in her eyes. “Now it’s personal, babe. Don’t hold back.”


End file.
